Thunderpig
Thunderpig is a villain who appears in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance His appearance is very similar to a warthog. He has a nose ring. He wears a purple and black leotard with a belt with a mark that looks like a silhouette of warthog. He also has purple and black boots and gloves, which are both fingerless and toeless. Personality Thunderpig is incredibly vengeful, coming after Ben because he believed that Ben ate his father. It also implies that he is not very intelligent and quickly comes to conclusions. History He was first seen in The More Things Change: Part 2, as a member of Psyphon's Gang. He was instantly defeated by Armodrillo. In Special Delivery, he came to Ben's house and tried to kill him for eating his father. Ben said that he is not the person he is looking for and defeated him as Echo Echo. In Rad, someone throws him and Bug-Lite out of the Black Hole. In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, he, along with the other thugs, attacked a Plumber Ship. Later, with the other members of Psyphon's gang, he received highly advanced Plumber Tech from Gorvan. After the Plumbers and Ben arrived, he was defeated by Crashhopper. In Cough It Up, he, along with several other bounty hunters, was hired by Psyphon to get him a precious item. He was defeated by Spidermonkey and later banned from Undertown by Argit. In Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51, he escaped from his cell and attacked Ben for eating his father. He was defeated by Luhley. In No Honor Among Bros, he defeated a Bouncer at the Golden Fist Tournament but didn't make it to the finals. He was later amazed by an alien kid's strength. In Universe vs. Tennyson, he got out from jail thanks to Chadzmuth but was taken back after Perk Upchuck ate his flail and spit it onto him. Before they could have put him back to his cell, Chadzmuth helped him once again, much to Ben's annoyance. In Clyde Five, he and Liam attacked Ben, Rook and Clyde to get back the Mark 5 Nanoshift Enabled Exo-Armor. After Clyde rubbed Liam's neck and made him fall asleep, Thunderpig started to panic and stated that Clyde was a wizard. He grabbed Liam and ran away. In the Black Hole, after Liam woke up, Thunderpig told him that he is out since nobody told him that he was going after a wizard. Powers and Abilities Thunderpig exhibits enhanced strength which allows him to use his flail. Equipment Thunderpig is armed with an energy flail and a laser cannon. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first appearance) *''Special Delivery'' *''Rad'' (cameo) *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''Cough It Up'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' (cameo) *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) *''Clyde Five'' *''Fight at the Museum'' (cameo) *''The Color of Monkey'' (cameo) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) Naming and Translations Trivia *He understands the Sotoraggians' language, since he was shown talking to them in the Black Hole. **He was also impressed by what EightEight said when she tried to get Argit. *Thunderpig is similar to Lion-O from Thundercats: they wear the same warrior outfit, though the symbol on Thunderpig's belt is a black warthog in a red background instead of a black panther. And in Special Delivery, he charges up his mace yelling "Thunder, thunder, THUNDERPIG!", while Lion-O is famous for yelling "Thunder, thunder, THUNDERCATS!" as he charges his sword. *The way he greets Ben is similar to Inigo Montoya from the popular book/film The Princess Bride. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Undertown Residents Category:Introduced in Omniverse